Confusion 1
by DAFLOATER
Summary: A breif overview of Inuyasha (all events in this story are either from or based on the events in this story. i am telling this from kagomes view.)
1. Prelude to evil

Confusion (#1)  
  
This is the story of how I went into a new world. It was a normal day at Frukman high and I was out for a stroll through the courtyard. I got into a fight and I ran for my life. I never get into trouble and if I got into a fight then I would be in trouble. I ran fearing for my life when all of a sudden, I fell down a well. I came out in an unfamiliar surrounding and wondered where I was. I soon found a man stuck to a tree but he seemed to be in a deep trance. He looked like a young man with claws and dog-ears. I walked away trying to find a way home when I found a village. The village elders were very friendly and helped me get situated. They told me I was in 1000 BCE (which was 3003 years in the past from where I was) and that I had found a man named Inuyasha, which was the man stuck to a tree. Later that night, a giant centipede monster came looking for the Shikon shard. I had no idea where the shard was or what it was but I thought it was powerful. I ran away fearing the monster and soon ran right by Inuyasha when all of a sudden he spoke to me. "Hey kikyo, what are you doing here?" said Inuyasha. "What do you want?" I said. "I can help you if you release me." Said Inuyasha. I ran to the tree, yanked out the arrow that was binding him then watched as he made mince meat out of the monster. The monster took one swing and knocked the Shikon jewel out of my body. I grabbed the jewel as Inuyasha finished off the monster. He then demanded the Shikon jewel and I refused. The shaman of the village cast a spell that pertained to the beads that formed around his neck. The shaman told me to say the magic words and when I finally said it, he came crashing to the ground. The magic word turned out to be "sit." Later that day, a bird swallowed the jewel and one side effect is that you can regenerate lost body parts by way of it refusing with the body. I shot an arrow to stop the bird but it fell short. Then I tied a leg to an arrow and shot it and the leg homed in on the bird. It ended up shooting the jewel straight on which made it split into 200 different pieces. Inuyasha blamed me for the split of the shard, which I knew he would, and we vowed to get the shard back to its original state. Little did I know that this was going to be one of the weirdest journeys I will ever be on which took me through many worlds and many tough challenges. 


	2. beginning of a friendship

We started with one jewel shard but after three days of traveling we ended up finding two more shards. When looking for they're forth shard, a robber starts robbing Inuyasha's father's grave. Later that night when the moon is full, Inuyasha and I are talking out near a tree when he falls off, pushes me down, and tells me to be quiet. In the night sky, up in the clouds, a carriage rides. Inuyasha gasps in shock as the face of the woman inside the carriage turns out to be the reincarnated form of his mother. All of a sudden, a giant ogre grabs the carriage smashing it. After the dust settles, Inuyasha's mother is all that remains and she is trapped by chains, which are held by a mysterious person. Inuyasha gasps when he says that the person holding the chains is his older brother, Sessho Maru. He had been all over the globe searching for their father's grave and hadn't found it. Sessho Maru sought Inuyasha since he was the guardian of the grave. After a small battle, She found out that the stone that held their father's grave was in Inuyasha's left eye. She tore the stone out, and with a quick swipe, tapped the stone, which was now on the ground, with the staff of heads. The guy started speaking and a black vortex opened up engulfing Sessho Maru in its vastness. Inuyasha and I jumped in following Sessho Maru and chased him down into the belly of their tomb. There we found a sword that looked corroded. Sessho Maru tried several times to pull the sword out but a strange barrier prevented him from holding it. Inuyasha tried his hand next and failed to pull it out but had been able to actually hold the sword. Finally after Inuyasha and Sessho Maru battled a bit, I tried my hand at removing the sword. I succeeded in pulling it out but drew the attention directly to me. Sessho Maru transformed to her true self when I gave Inuyasha the sword and the battle raged on. Finally as a last resort, and after I had escaped death a few times, Inuyasha told me that he was going to protect me. Just then, the sword sprang to life and transformed into the tooth of their father. Inuyasha sliced off a limb and badly injured Sessho Maru in doing so. Sessho Maru fled afterwards with his henchmen following. 


End file.
